Terran Star ship Command: First Contact
by fireoftheawsome
Summary: After nuclear war humanity is ready to take there place among the stars. were they will make new freinds and allies, as wells as enemies some more dangerous then others. will they rise or fall


Terran Starship Command: First Contact

Chapter 1: Hard Contact

disclaimer: i own nothing accept my OC's

Authors note: Hey guys I'm alive with a new computer, so I'm working on this story from now on so enjoy this chapter just explains what has happened over the years also just to let you knw the ftl tech the tsc uses is like the ftl systems in halo.

January, 5, 2077: the lone wanderer is captured by an alien ship while investigating a strange radio signal, the wanderer and the other surviving captives over-power their captors and take over the ship.

February, 10, 2277: The TSC is formed, with the lone wanderer taking direct command of the ship now named the Olympus.

August, 3, 2277: The TSC establish an underwater society known as pisidones.

September, 30, 2278: The TSC enters peace talks with the NCR, Brotherhood of steel, followers of the apocalypse, The remnants of the enclave, the Russian union and the remaining legion, this ends with all the factions being absorbed into the TSC on the terms that there leaders will be able to take part in TSC politics.

October, 26, 2279: The Terrain Union is formed as a government, while the supreme commander will still have the final say in government, the union acts as diplomats and deal with laws that the commander is too busy to deal with.

December, 3, 2280: The terrain union absorbs the rest of the world's nations after peace talks, the entire planet is now under the TU banner.

May, 5, 2282: Construction begins on a fleet of space craft based upon the Olympus's technology

June, 9, 2284: The TU fleet is finished and plans are formed to colonize Mars, titan and Luna.

August, 4, 2284: Hannah Shepard joins the TU navy, the first settlement is established on mars the day is consider a day of celebration.

November, 11, 2285: The meta-humans, ghouls and nightkin are successfully integrated into the TU.

September, 13, 2286: The TU successfully colonizes Mars, titan and Luna, archaeologists discover a massive alien data cash on mars and it replaces most weapon tech not including the energy weapons and FTL travel.

February, 15, 2289: The TU discover a ME relay and plans to open more are put quickly in place, within a year humanity had opened over 50 of them.

Are story takes place at the 55 relay that humanity opened with Admiral Butch on the USS New Jersey near the planet of Anchorage.

"The relay is hot commander all systems green" said an ensign. "Alright ensign send a message to the rest of the fifth fleet, were done here" ordered Admiral Butch. "Wait sir there is something coming though the relay" said the scanner operator. "Raise shields, charge up point defense lasers but don't fire until we know their hostile I'm implementing first contact protocol though out the fleet launch the strikers.

Everyone on the bridge looked intently at the view screen as the relay glowed and 20 alien ships came through.

"Sir there charging weapons oh fuck their firing" yelled one of the bridge crew.

The impact of the salvo rock the New Jersey slightly.

"Shields at 91 percent sir".

"Yo Sammy" said butch

The pedestal lit up in front of butch as the ships A.I. came to life

"Yes admiral what do you need" asked the A.I. with her melodic voice her avatar resembled a human female accept for the fact that she was colored pink

"I need you to target the alien vessels and if you can hack there ships and see what you can learn about them" ordered butch.

"Yes sir'' said the A.I.

"Also sammy" said butch his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Yes sir" said the A.I. her voice dropping to the same level.

"Send in the hell dogs" Said butch

"With pleasure sir".

With that butch went over to a communications officer and ordered him to get butch a line to command.

Codex

Hell dogs: modified versions of the original mister gusty they are used as mechanized boarding parties, they are equipped with Portable tesla cannons, plasma weapons and several tools for dismanteling, during testing hell dogs were known to literally tear ships apart from the inside out.

So what did you guys think good or no


End file.
